This invention relates to a storage system. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage unit or wardrobe having a hanging space which is reduced when the unit is closed, and increased when the unit is open. The invention has particular application to hanging sheeted objects such as clothes, towels, blankets, bed sheets, suspension files, paper documents, drawings and the like.
A wardrobe for hanging clothes is a common piece of furniture found in almost every household. The traditional wardrobe has a fixed hanging space which cannot generally be utilised to its maximum capacity. As the number of clothes in the hanging space increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to take out the clothes or hang additional clothes on a clothes hanging rail. Additionally, if the clothes are hung as compactly as possible, it becomes difficult to browse through one""s favorite clothes to make a selection of what to wear.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for hanging sheeted objects, such as clothes, which allows for compact storage and which allows for the hanging space to be increased for ease of browsing through, taking out or hanging the sheeted objects.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a storage system including:
a first component for providing a hanging space for receipt of sheeted objects;
a second component adapted to couple to the first component to define a storage unit and movable between an open and a closed condition; and
a rail assembly including a main rail coupled to the first component at one end, for hanging the sheeted objects therefrom when the second component is in the closed condition and an extension portion coupled to the second component at the other end, the extension portion being extendible relative to the main rail upon movement of the second component toward the open condition, whereat the rail assembly is in an extended condition, so as to increase the effective length of the rail assembly and allow the sheeted objects to slide onto the extension portion in order to spread the sheeted objects along the rail assembly when the second component is in an open condition.
Preferably, the second component is moved to the open condition by rotating relative to the first component and includes a guide track for receiving a roller provided at an end of the extension portion, to allow the extension portion to extend linearly during relative rotation of the second component whilst maintaining coupling therebetween.
Preferably, the rail assembly comprises are articulated construction formed of at least one pivotally connected rail element. Preferably, a plurality of elements are provided, the elements being arranged to pivot in a substantially horizontal plane and fold into the space provided by the first component when the second component is in the closed condition. Alternatively, the at least one element is arranged to pivot in a substantially vertical plane.
Preferably, the first component comprises a rear panel, a side panel, and at least a roof portion of the unit and the second component is in the form of a front panel, pivotally attached to the first component and includes a side panel and another roof portion whereby, in a closed condition, the roof portions of the first and second components provide a full roof panel and preferably, the first component is pivotally attached to the second component by a hinge connection provided between the side panel of the first component and the front door panel of the second component. Alternatively, the first component includes a base panel and a rear panel, and the second component includes a front panel, hingedly attached to the base panel.
Preferably, the system includes a carriage assembly upon which the unit is mounted, the assembly allowing the unit to pivot from an upright to a horizontal orientation and to be subsequently horizontally displaced for storage. Preferably, the carriage assembly includes a platform, to which the unit is hingedly coupled for movement between the upright and horizontal orientations and guide rails along which the platform slides for it to effect horizontal displacement of the units.
Preferably, a second rail assembly is coupled to the first component and arranged to extend, when the second component is in an open condition, substantially parallel to the first rail assembly.
Preferably, the unit includes at least one panel arranged for movement to enhance access to the sheeted objects hanging within the unit and coupled to the second component via a linkage opening mechanism such that movement of the panel results in corresponding movement of the second component toward the open condition.
Preferably, the main rail of the rail assembly is supported at another end by a support member connected to the first component, the support member engaging the main rail from an underside thereof so as not to inhibit sliding movement of a hanger between the main rail and the extension portion.
Preferably, the extension portion is telescopically extendible relative to the main rail.